Hung Up
Hung Up by Madonna is featured in Diva, the thirteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Tina. Before the performance, Tina lectures Blaine in the hallways as she is sick and tired of her supporting him when he doesn't even give her attention and acknowledge her. He says her opinion is a bit crazy, but she turns around and says that it's not crazy, but rather "Tina Cohen-Chang respect." In the hallways, she turns around and is in a similar outfit Madonna wore when she sung the song in her music video. She picks up her boombox, and walks past Brittany, Kitty and Unique as they follow her as back-up. In the courtyard, she hands the boombox to Blaine as she stretches her legs on Artie's chair. The New Directions watch Tina dance through the courtyard with dancers from the school. Blaine seems to enjoy the performance with the other New Directions members. Tina uses spray paint to spray over some people's clothing. When the back-up dancers hold up the signs to cover Tina, when the large signs come down, Tina is seen in a tight leather jacket, surprising the student body. The New Directions, Emma and Finn applaud her, as she wipes herself with a towel. She responds by saying "Don't even worry about it." Lyrics Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Time goes by so slowly for those who wait No time to hesitate Those who run seem to have all the fun I'm caught up I don't know what to do Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly Time goes by so slowly I don't know what to do Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Ring ring ring goes the telephone The lights are on but there's no-one home Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two And I'm done I'm hanging up on you I can't keep on waiting for you I know that you're still hesitating Don't cry for me 'cause I'll find my way you'll wake up one day but it'll be too late' Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you Every little thing that you say or do I'm hung up I'm hung up on you Waiting for your call Baby night and day I'm fed up I'm tired of waiting on you I'm tired of waiting on you I'm hung up on you Gallery Tinahungup.jpg Glee- The Music, Hung Up.jpg Hunguppp.png|Tina, Kitty and Brittany in 'Hung Up' tumblr_mhjdtg50r41qa93lwo3_250.gif tumblr_mhjdtg50r41qa93lwo2_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo3_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo6_250.gif tumblr_mhwk3pfMpn1rzwhj0o5_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo2_250.gif tumblr_mhwapnrpyn1rorqk0o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo5_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo4_250.gif tumblr_mhvzloVDP21rmyhxjo1_250.gif Tumblr mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o4 250.gif Tumblr mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o3 250.gif Tumblr mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o1 250.gif Tumblr mhwqvq5inu1qbtag1o2 250.gif DivaTinaHungUp.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-09 om 01.02.39.png.jpg Hung.png Hung 2.png Hung 3.png Hung 4.png Hung 5.png Hung 6.png Hung 7.png Hung 8.png Hung 9.png Hung 10.png Hung 11.png Hung 0.png tumblr_inline_mhwtayNOMf1qz4rgp.gif Amusedfemmainthebackground ryley.gif Cutiessmiling ryley.gif Artieiloveyoubutdontcockblockthemplease ryley.gif Hung-up ryley.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang